Warmness On The Soul
by DeathRealm
Summary: Slash. John's jealousy of Bobby and Rogue may cost him his life.
1. Don't die today

**Die Another Day Not Today...**

John was lazing around in his bedroom. Well when he says his bedroom he means his and Bobby's bedroom. Although in the past few weeks it had virtually been his, and only his room. Bobby only used it at night. He spent most of his free time, sorry all of his free time with that bitch Rogue.

John had been distant from the outside world lately, locking himself in his room on his free days. He had to avoid all of the patronizing glances he was earning. The stupid twats still hadn't forgiven him for something that quite frankly he didn't want to do. Its not like he did anything really, really bad when he teamed up with Magneto to be hated as much as he is now. There it is, the traditional time for Bobby to turn up 11:00pm.

That's the curfew. Bobby entered the room and doesn't even so much as glance at John before entering the bathroom to get ready for bed.

John stood up angrily after 15 minutes and began banging on the door. "Bobby fucking hurry up! What's taking you so long, you've been in there 15 minutes" The door opened slowly and Bobby appeared dressed in his pale blue sports shorts and a whit vest top.

"I'm sorry, no need to get all worked up over it. You take just as long", said Bobby sarcastically.

John ignored Bobby's comment and pushed passed him into the bathroom. He slammed the door and locked it tightly so Bobby would not disturb his appointment in his sanctuary. John over towards the right side of the room where the sink was, the walls were decorated with white tiles, how boring. Also the windows were steamed up from when Bobby got a shower, no wonder he took so long, wonder what he was doing?

He looked at the black medicine cabinet in front of him, red and yellow flames were proceeding up the sides of the cabinet. The memory made a slight smile make itself noticeable on John's face. Bobby got so mad the day he painted it black, his excuse was that white was such a boring, plain and natural colour.

When Bobby had gotten over the fact that whatever colour he decided to colour it John would always go over it, he decided that it would be a good idea if they both illustrated small flames flickering up the side. John sighed and opened up the cabinet. He looked around until he set his eyes upon some cough medicine. He picked it up and placed it on top of the sink, before reaching back up and grabbing the silver razor blade that once lay beneath the cough medicine.

He walked over to the opposite wall and slid down it until he was sitting with his legs spread out before him. He moved the razor blade around in his fingers, seemingly in deep thought. This was like a routine for him, someone or Bobby, usually Bobby would upset him, or anger him and he would take it out on himself, it was a hard habit to break.

He snapped out of his trance and slowly lifted his left sleeve up. Of course it was a long sleeved jumper he was wearing. He couldn't risk the likes of Bobby seeing the scars. In the end John decided upon taking the jumper he was wearing off. Still his wrists were not seeable. He was wearing wristbands, just for extra precaution.

He removed them slowly, careful not to rub any cuts that may have been produced lately. Once they were gone it revealed large crossed lines in different sizes up his wrists. John cringed and moved his eyes upwards to scan the fresh cuts on his upper arm. He had run out of space on both wrists and decided to start on his upper arm.

He took one last look at the bathroom door before digging the metal into his skin hard and dragging through his skin. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tightly at the pain as all the normal thoughts were running through his head as he continued to slash _Worthless, Lonely and Freak. _Before darkness took over him, and he fell unconscious.

He woke up to banging on the door, with Bobby yelling loudly. " Allerdyce, get the fuck out of there, its 1.19 already"

John moaned as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. His arm had stopped bleeding now but still ached from the pain he has inflicted on it earlier. There was blood smeared over the floor, and his Green Day T-shirt was soaked in it. He cursed under his breath and tried to move but sighed when he fell back down. His eyes were watering but he decided that now was not the right time for his facade to shatter.

He heard Bobby speaking again but this time his voice was soft showing concern. "John are you okay in there" John heard the door rattling as Bobby tried to open it. He nodded then realized Bobby couldn't see and decided to respond.

"Yeah mate, go back to bed okay" Said John his voice rough.

"Okay but are you sure your okay you've been in there a while..."

"Bobby..."

"John, what's wrong you sound hurt, open the door now" Ordered Bobby franticly shaking the door trying to force it open.

John drifted out of consciousness once again as the door gave way, sending Bobby to the floor.

"Oh fuck John" Bobby ran over to his friend and took him in his arms. He took John's left arm and began looking at the deep slashes imprinted on it. He began sobbing and decided to clean up.

He ran over to the medicine cabinet and hurriedly swung open the door. He pulled out a small white box with a red cross scribbled on top of the lid. He didn't bother shutting the door of the cabinet just ran over to where John lay. He opened the box and took out some cleaning wipes and began cleaning the blood off John's arms. Cringing when John moved in his sleeping state from the pain.

When he had finished wiping John's arms he wrapped them up in bandages and started to undress John. He discarded John's Blood soaked T-shirt and his jeans and threw them both into the washing basket. He then afterwards cleaned the rest of John's body and floor all the while crying for what his friend had done.

By the looks of it there were lots of old scars too, that meant John had been doing this for a while? How could he have not seen it? He was supposed to be John's best friend how could he have abandoned John like this? He had been spending so much time with Rogue that he had completely forgot about John.

John began to stir as Bobby was snapped out of his thoughts. "John wake up, everything's going to be okay now, you don't have to worry anymore". Bobby soothed.

"Bobby... is that you" Asked John weakly.

"Yeah it's me John, I'm here".

"Bobby I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to know".

"Shh John, I'm the one who should be sorry this is all my fault", whispered Bobby sadly once again taking John in his arms and lifting him up. He exited the bathroom and glanced at the broken door and sighed before taking John and laying him down on his bed.

"Bobby this is your bed"

"Yeah I know, I want to keep my eye on you. John when you did... what you did, you weren't trying to kill yourself were you"

Questioned Bobby grabbing John's hand.

John shook his head slowly and answered. "No, went to deep." Laughed John trying to break the tension.

"Look its not funny John you scared the fucking life out of me"

"Sorry." John said sadly.

"Aww come ere', I just don't wanna lose you that's all." said Bobby embracing John.

John smiled slightly and returned the hug. "I'm quite glad you caught me, will you help me stop" Asked John hopingly.

"Of course I will, now you can't go to lessons tomorrow, we'll both stay here", said Bobby.

"No you go."

"No were staying here you need your rest, and I'm going to take care of you!' Said Bobby strictly. "Besides it's the least I can do I haven't been the greatest friend to you lately".

John didn't reply just moved himself closer to Bobby and rested his head under Bobby's chin.

Bobby sighed and wrapped John up in the covers, allowing him to be as comfortable as possible.

Soon enough Bobby heard the familiar sound of John's heavy breathing which signaled John's sleeping state.

He pulled John closer to him and lay down to go to sleep, just before unplugging the alarm clock and smiling to himself.

**

* * *

**

**Okay very short….. I know, but I will update soon, really I promise. I'm hoping for some feedback on how I can improve the story! So please review. Will have more chapters and in the later chapters more john/Bobby! Hurray!**


	2. Life is almost Normal

**Die Another Day Not Today…**

**Hi again told you I'd update. I'd like to say thanks to Silver Salamander for a great review, so now I will update!**

**8 Weeks Later**

It's been 8 whole weeks, wow that must be a record for me. I haven't done anything concerning self-harm for 8 whole weeks! I'm so proud of myself, and of course I owe it all to Bobby he's been really supportive and sympathetic through it all. My life is finally turning ordinary again; well almost because I guess none of us will ever be normal. Rogue I think is getting really jealous. It was just the other day when she asked Bobby if he was having an affair, as he never spends time with her anymore. God who does she think she is, he is not an object for her to play around with, with them stupid little gloved hands.

Rogue and me don't talk, we can't stand each other. I think if we had to spend any more than 10 minutes in the same room with each other then we would kill each other.

I kind of feel sorry for Bobby though because he's stuck in the middle, between Rogue and me. If he spends time with me, Rogue gets jealous. But if he goes out with Rogue, (which he rarely has time to do anymore), then he feels guilty or he gets worried that I will do something stupid.

I don't think I will though I'm finally out of that routine. I feel happy, I never thought I'd feel like this again, but I do. We didn't inform anybody about what happened on that fateful and regretful night 8 weeks ago though. That was confidential just between Bobby, and me although we try not to talk about it if it can be helped.

"John, your math's grade's have improved over the last few weeks. You should be proud of yourself. But you know if you paid more attention in class then you might be able to elevate them again?" Said Mr. Summers lifting John's chin up off the desk and turning the pages in the book to the correct one.

He clicked his fingers at the work to signal John to start working. John smiled whilst picking his pen up and beginning to jot down notes on chromosomes.

The day went fast as usual, like they say time fly's by when you're having fun!

I fumbled around in my pocket searching for my keys; I found the correct one and waited to hear the click telling me that the door was unlocked. I twisted and pulled but I still couldn't get the door opened. But I already unlocked it didn't I? I carried on twisting, turning and pushing until the door finally opened.

Oh, swell. Right now I wish I would have stayed behind for extra lessons with Summers anything is better than listening to Rogue and Bobby chatter away in that highly annoying way that girls do.

"Hey." Said Bobby awkwardly as I entered the room.

"Oh yeah hi", I simply replied I didn't feel like talking so much all of a sudden. If I showed any kind of affection whatsoever towards Bobby she would accuse him of cheating on her. Pathetic.

"You want us to go someplace else?" Bobby asked kindly before the bitch added.

"No Bobby, we were here first, it's your room too you know?"

Jesus how stupid does she think he is. I'm sure that he's quite aware of the fact that it's his room. And who the fuck gave her authority to tell him what to do?

"Na that's okay Bobby you waste your time in here… I'm going to enjoy 2 hours of extra maths with Summers. He says that if I really try I can move on to advanced work!" I chime happily ignoring Rogue completely.

Rogue starts sniggering behind Bobby and the expression on his face changes right away.

"John, seriously you actually believed Summers when he told you might be moving on to advanced math's?"

"That's Pyro to you. See you later Bobby". Said John smiling before walking out of the room.

"Rogue don't you ever do that again, it wasn't funny!" Snapped Bobby angrily.

"Do what?" Asked Rogue innocently. " I'm just showing him what its like treated like dirt!" Yelled Rogue, raising her voice slightly to match Bobby's.

"Look Marie, I understand what you're getting at. But on the inside of John's 'bad boy' act, he's not all that bad and he's really insecure at the moment, so please could you try to lay off him for a while. I've already had a conversation with him and he's trying the best he can to stop arguing with you. So please will you do the same for my sake?" Said Bobby trying his best to compromise.

"Yeah okay. I guess I did kind of forget he's your friend too and I have been a bit selfish, but only for you not for him".

"Thanks"

John tapped on the door slightly waiting for it to open. It did and Summers stood in the doorway with his ruby coloured shades on.

"John, I wasn't expecting to see you here?"

"Well, can you let me in please I have lots of work to do?" Asked John nodding towards the pile of missed work and homework he had to catch up on in his arms.

"Yes sure come in"

Scott opened the door wide enough so that John could walk in. He sat at the desk at the front. Figuring he was going to need a lot of help with the work that he was required to do.

"So what made you change your mind then?" Asked Scott calmly out of nowhere as John had settled down to work.

"Sorry?" Questioned John not quite understanding the meaning of the question.

"You didn't seem too hesitant about leaving class before when the bell rang. But now I don't think I'm going to be able to get rid of you for the next few hours?"

"Oh right, I was going to… err, to see Bobby first?" Said John more questioning himself than answering a question. Although Scott picked up on this by the sarcasm of his next comment.

"Okay."

"Fine. Rogue was there in my room. When got back.There was no chance that I was going to stay in the same room as her". Sighed John feeling defeated.

"Bobby with her?"

"Yep"

"Has he been spending lots of time with her?"

"No actually, he used to but then I tried to… I mean something happened and he started to hang with me more often?" Said John quickly cursing himself for the stupid mistake he'd just made.

"You tried to what?" Asked Scott confusedly.

"It's nothing really"

"Well obviously it must be", stated Scott, " otherwise you wouldn't be bothered about telling me…"

"Look its private. Just between me and Bobby, its not for anyone else to know!" Yelled John letting anger take over him.

"John! Calm down if you don't want to talk about it then that's fine. But I suggest you go and see Storm about that anger problem of yours". Ordered Scott.

John nodded knowingly as Scott smiled sympathetically as he sat back down in his seat and began to work again.

**Not very long I know, but the smaller they are the quicker I can write them. So trust me I will be updating frequently. But right now I need ideas! I'll go and think some up. See YA!**


	3. Shattered Friendship

**Die Another Day Not Today…**

John put the key in the door for the second time that day. He had Scott constantly nagging him about his temper. Like He doesn't already know how short-tempered he is, he can just learn to deal with it, everyone has to.

He entered the room to see Bobby wasn't there. Good he didn't feel like seeing Bobby and Bitch right now. Great… they had a science test tomorrow. He'd been so caught up in his math's work that he'd forgot to revise! He took back what he'd thought about not wanting to see Bobby right now. If there was anybody who could help him it was Bobby, Mr. Science Geek.

His prayer was answered as Bobby exited the bathroom wearing silver Nike shorts and no top. John smiled when he saw Bobby but clenched his teeth with anger as he saw who was behind Bobby.

"Hi John… I was just taking a shower", Bobby said awkwardly.

John stared gob smacked. Bobby was plainly lying to him he had a few ideas of what Bobby would be doing showering with Rogue. Fuck them he was angry now and he was going to hurt them, both of them.

"What, you were showering. With her?"

"No. It's just."

"Just what? You were weren't you? Not like I give a fuck. But I hope she was wearing her protective raincoat. You did wear protection didn't you Rogue?"

Rogue turned red and looked at the ground.

"No smart answers there huh?" Asked John glaring at Rogue laughing to himself in his mind. He was enjoying this and the half disgusted but understanding looks he was getting from Bobby.

"Fuck off out of my room you overdressed fucking zebra!" Yelled John clearly, pointing to the door.

Rogue burst out in tears and ran out of the room as quick as she had decided to insult John earlier that day, it wouldn't be happening again any time soon. The most annoying thing about the whole ordeal was that Bobby followed the Logan-Lover out of the room.

Ah fuck them he didn't need any friends. He kicked the door closed and put the lock on it before grabbing the chair from the bottom of Bobby's bed and jamming it under the door's handle.

That should keep people out for a while. He picked up his headphones and selected track 11, ' when September ends' on his American Idiot album. He figured a little Green day would send him to sleep at no time at all. He wasn't intending on waiting up for Bobby tonight.

_

* * *

_

_'Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September…'_

John sat upright and looked around the room, cursing his eyes for being so damn tired. He pulled off his headphones and positioned them on his beside desk before turning the CD player off.

John groaned and closed his eyes then switched the lamp on. He counted up to twenty seconds before slowly opening his eyes. It was a routine that he had to do every time he woke up otherwise his eyes would sting. Unless there was a fire… John started to think about fire when he realized the time. 11:34am! He's late; he had double science as his first lesson, and the test. Now he's fucked!

John dashed into the bathroom, to wash. After he had shaved and brushed his teeth he quickly pulled on a pair of black jeans and a Franz Ferdinand Long Sleeved T-shirt.

When he was finally ready he picked his keys off the holder on the wall and stared at the door. He laughed to him self before kicking the chair out of the way. Guess this means Bobby's really angry with him. The only time Bobby had ever stayed out all night was the time when John and him argued about… well the thing that all of their arguments were based on. And one of the main reasons he left, ZEBRA!

John giggled again not feeling slightly bothered about anything and made his way to the end of Science. That all changed when Miss Monroe got a hold of him. A Three-hour detention. Well actually he shouldn't call it that, she just told him that he needed to stay behind for 'extra classes'.

The worst part of it was that whilst Miss Munroe explained that his grades were falling and that he should stay behind for extra classes they laughed at him. Everyone. The whole class. Did he forget to mention Rogue's in that class? Oh yeah and Bobby!

Okay so him and Bobby aren't exactly best friends at the moment. But John would never do that if Bobby were in his position. John knows what its like to be laughed at he wouldn't want Bobby to feel it to no matter how much he sometimes hated him, he still felt he had to protect him.

John looked over the basketball court to Bobby; he was so beautiful, why couldn't he tell him? Maybe it was the fear of rejection, or he thought that Bobby would leave him forever. Just like everyone else did.

Just as John sighed he looked up once again to see Bobby standing before him.

"It's your turn to play!" Exclaimed Bobby over the cheering in the sports hall.

John mumbled something and shook his head. He didn't want to play basketball with retards they always picked him out. Bobby huffed and sat down next to John.

"What's wrong now? Are you still in a huff about yesterday?" Asked Bobby.

"What me? Of course not, you're the one who got in a huff and decided to spend the night elsewhere!" Snapped John angrily.

Bobby looked shocked and then laughed whilst pointing to himself as he was being accused of something, which wasn't his fault. "Me? If some jerk hadn't locked the door last night and jammed a bloody chair under the handle, thenmaybe I would have considered sleeping in the same room as you. You stupid fuck!"

"You know how to open it though…" Said John quietly.

"Speak up I can't hear you!" Yelled Bobby again over the sounds around them.

"I said!" Yelled John to emphasize his point " That you…know how to open it!" Shouted John pausing between each word.

"Well I shouldn't have to. It was obvious you didn't want me there in the first place?" Bobby said more of a question than a statement.

John shook his head to signal no but Bobby sighed and walked away.

**

* * *

****Hi I'm going my dads tonight but I will update on Monday or Sunday. See you.**


	4. A little Coffee won't do any harm

**Hello if this is a bit late sorry. I've been busy lately I'm moving house with my mum and my dad. So anyway…**

**

* * *

**

**Die Another Day Not Today…**

Bobby rolled over for the zillionth time that night. He couldn't sleep with John's excessive moaning. No! Not that kind of moaning, although it did sound quite nice…

That's it! There is no way he is laying in that damn hard… no stop it everything he thinks sounds dirty! Bobby exited the room quickly but quietly after deciding that a little ice cream would help him relax.

Bobby walked into the kitchen and over to the freezer. He opened it and smiled when he seen a small tub of Ice Cream waiting to be eaten. He laughed and pulled the food out of the icebox. Bobby turned around and then stopped grinning when he saw Logan sitting at the table beer in one hand and a cigar in the other.

"Hey!" Chirped Bobby happily, opening a draw and pulling out a large spoon to eat his ice cream with.

"What you doing up so late?" Asked Logan not bothering to greet him. Bobby shrugged and sat down on the table opposite Logan. "Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Not sleepy". Answered Logan plainly taking another swig of his beer.

Bobby nodded before tucking into his ice cream. Logan sighed. "Do you have to eat like that? Your making me sick?"

Bobby wiped his mouth and apologized. "Sorry, I have a good appetite".

"So Rogue's been telling me about John and you. Says you've fallen out."

"What? She said that?" Said Bobby. Looking up from his ice cream immediately his face showing a confused expression.

"Yeah so, how come…"

"Oh it's nothing really" Answered Bobby.

"You don't have to lie for him anymore. There's something else?"

"Logan what the fuck are you talking about he's… he's my best friend!" Yelled Bobby.

"Keep your voice down your going to wake the whole mansion up if you don't shut up!" Growled Logan.

"No we are still best friends and always will be. Is that what Rogue told you? That were not friends, coz we are"

"Basically"

"Bitch…" Muttered Bobby.

"What did you say!" Yelled Logan now raising his voice.

"You heard…"

Logan stood up from the stool he was sitting on and pushed Bobby up against the kitchen side by his collar violently.

"Don't you ever fucking speak about Marie like that again! You got that!"

Bobby nodded shakily on the verge of tears he just wished someone; John would walk in right now.

John gasped as he walked in. It took him a maximum of 2 seconds before his hands were securely wrapped around his lighter ready to use it.

"John stop!" Yelled Bobby struggling for breath, as Logan dropped him to the floor.

"Sorry about that kid." Mumbled Logan quickly. "But don't bad mouth Marie again. She's a nice girl" Said Logan calmly hauling Bobby off the floor.

John raised and eyebrow from his position in the doorway and sniggered at Logan's comment.

"And you St. John. Do something useful with your life and stop fucking insulting Marie otherwise I'll tear you from limb to limb".

"You really think I'd give a fuck?" Questioned John leaning against the doorframe left eyebrow raised. Logan shot John a questioning glance before exiting the room leaving John and Bobby alone.

"Why did you have to say that?" Sighed Bobby.

"I had to get rid of him, hell I thought he was never going to shut up!" Laughed John switching the kettle on.

"Cup of Coffee?"

"John… Yeah go on then", laughed Bobby. He didn't really feel like arguing with John right now. It sounded like he was in his cocky mode. Plus he was still a bit shocked at Logan's reaction.

"You okay?" Asked John sitting next to Bobby and placing his hand on his arm.

"Yeah", laughed Bobby. "I'm just glad you came…" Bobby laughed slightly then continued his sentence. "I thought he was gonna kill me!"

"What did you do anyway? He looked pretty mad." Asked John twirling round on his seat.

"I called Rogue a bitch," sighed Bobby regretfully.

"Go you!" Laughed John jumping off his stool and walking back over to the kettle.

"There's no point in acting like nothing happened John"

John turned around and sighed. " Well Bobby. Look. Let's just put it all behind us and start new with a fresh cup of Coffee?" Asked John placing a hot mug of coffee in front of Bobby.

Bobby laughed and nodded signaling yes as John smiled. "I love you!" Yelled John happily, opening his arms out wide and jumping onto Bobby's lap. Which resulted in Coffee being spilt over the floor, as Bobby was just about to drink it.

"Ah! Are you gonna clean that up, or am I?" Asked John eyeing the mess on the floor.

"I will…" Bobby answered. "But I get to have your cup considering you broke mine and you have to make me coffee everyday all this week?"

"Deal!"

The two boys began to clean and make coffee until very early in the morning.

**

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER**

John looked around the room. Everywhere was pitch black, why? He always leaves the lights on before he goes to sleep. The images from his nightmares flashed before him as he swore he could hear them moving towards him outside. The flesh eaters. He shuddered, they were his worst fear. Them, and losing Bobby.

"Fuck!" Screamed John, before diving under the covers. He cursed himself for being such a baby and screaming out loud.

"John?" Said a soft voice coming from the other side of the room. John ignored it figuring it was just his imagination trying to play tricks on him again. He decided just to ignore everything completely until he was asleep again. No! That meant more nightmares and…. There it is again.

John felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he heard footsteps moving slowly towards him. God How he hated the fucking dark he couldn't see anything.

"He swiftly moved his left arm to the side of the bed and tried to turn the lamp on. It clicked before brightly lighting the room up. John screamed as he saw a face inches away from him. His first instinct was to punch the other and that's what he did.

"Fuck John!" Moaned Bobby, rubbing his face. John's eyes widened in shock as he clambered off the bed and helped Bobby up. "Sorry about that mate" Giggled John.

"Was there really any need?"

"I thought you were a Zombie…" Said John shyly. Bobby immediately forgot his pain and burst into hysterical laughter and falling back onto his bed.

"Aw come on Bobby that ain't fair you know that I'm afraid of them. And why did you turn the lights out on me that wasn't funny".

Bobby stopped laughing for a second and looked at John. " I didn't" He walked over to the light switch on the left side of the room and switched it on and off. He shrugged his shoulders, " must have blown"

John nodded. " But what if my lamp goes?"

Bobby shook his head and pulled John down onto his bed. "You can sleep here. With me, if you get scared again then just wake me okay", stated Bobby pulling the covers over both him and John.

John nodded happily and cuddled up to Bobby. "John you're a Baby…" Both boys giggled before soon falling to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Yeah I know there both soooo out of character but so what. Sorry if you think this really sucked. Thanks for any reviewers!**


	5. John likes his showers hot

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SO DO NOT SUE! **

**I do actually like Logan but I think I make him look bad in this fic?**

"So you see Marie I think we should break up…" Said Bobby sadly.

"All because of him!" Cried Rogue pointing at John.

"Jesus did you not listen to a word he just said?" Asked John angrily.

"John please? Maybe you should go back to our room, I'll be back in a minute I need to speak to Rogue"

"Fine obviously you don't want me here…" John walked down the white corridors and sighed. He pulled his shark lighter out of his pocket and started flicking the lid subconsciously as he walked back to his room.

"Marie this is nothing to do with John. I told you that already. And no before you say it's not about your powers".

"Yeah you told me all that already. Now will you please put into a straightforward sentence the reason why you are breaking up with me? I think you owe me that much…" Snapped Rogue.

"Because…" Bobby stopped just as realization hit him that he didn't actually have a reason for it.

"I knew it!" Yelled Rogue, walking off in the opposite direction, no doubt to Wolverine's room.

Bobby turned around too and began the small journey to his room. Great that didn't go quite as smooth as he had planned it. Maybe it was a bad idea bringing John with him to confront Rogue? All he did was make sarcastic comments all the way through the conversation.

When Bobby arrived he noticed that the door was opened and rolled his eyes at John for not closing it. He entered the room to find John drawing. "Hey", greeted Bobby flopping down on his bed.

"Hi." Said John to busy concentrating on his drawing to look up. "How'd it go?"

"Oh. She didn't take it to well. I couldn't give her reason…"

"Well you must have had a reason. You had one to start off with, the fact that it was Rogue but surely you had another one"

Bobby frowned at his friend but decided not to continue with that conversation. "Well forget it. That's over and done with, so what are you drawing?"

Bobby leaned over to take a look at the picture John was creating with his talented hands but John quickly covered it up with his hands.

"Stop being nosey, you can see it only when it's completed"

"Fine," Said Bobby sitting back down. They stayed silent for about 15 minutes until John finally sat up straight and observed his work.

"You done?" Asked Bobby excitedly as he had nothing else to occupy him.

John looked at him strangely before saying, " Bobby it's just a picture okay. I have plenty of them no need to get so excited"

"Sorry it's just I'm so bored" Explained Bobby, " so can I see?"

John looked at the ceiling to look like he was thinking about it then answered, " nope. I think I will keep this one to myself".

Bobby's expression changed from cheerful to infuriated and dismayed as soon as the words had left Johns mouth.

"What? I have just waited 15 minutes. Now you won't even let me see, that's so ungrateful of you John!" Moaned Bobby.

"Sorry but I don't recall asking you to wait?" laughed John.

Bobby laughed too then said, " What am I getting so worked up about it's just a picture? I need to get a life".

John nodded to agree with his friend then placed the picture away in his folder with the rest. "I'm going to get a shower okay, and Bobby I swear if you even go near that picture then, well you'll see" Grinned John.

"Me? No of course not John you can trust me" Said Bobby innocently reassuring his friend that he would not go near the picture.

John nodded contently and walked into the bathroom.

The moment the bathroom door locked Bobby crept over to John's side of the room and quietly removed the folder off the shelf where it lay. He laughed to himself thinking how stupid John could be as he heard the shower begin to run. This was going to be so easy.

As he opened the plastic envelope he began flicking through the various pictures that John or Colossus had drawn.

He finally reached John's most recent entry as his eyes squinted to read the text behind the dark background. He cursed himself for thinking John could be so stupid as he finished reading.

'Hey Bobby thanks for reading, I'm getting out of the shower now to kick your arse…'

Bobby slowly looked up and met John's gaze. He smiled sheepishly.

"So what you got there Iceman?"

"What me?" Asked Bobby surprisingly looking around the room for another suspect.

John shook his head at his friend then began to laugh. "Look I was about to punish you for rooting through my stuff when I directly told you not to. But I have to say Bobby you are the worst liar on the face of this earth!"

Bobby smiled back whilst putting the paper back where it belonged. "Then what took you so long?"

"Oh that I was copying your English homework" Answered John. "Now this time I really am getting a shower see you later.

Bobby waved to his friend and lay down on his bed.

John walked back into the bedroom half an hour later dressed in only boxers and shook his head at the sight before him. He laughed as he saw Bobby sprawled over his bed.

"Iceman!" Yelled John, right next to Bobby's ear startling him out of his sleep, and causing him to jump.

John began to laugh as Bobby pulled a face at his friend. "Did you really have to do that?"

"I couldn't resist it, and you're always so grumpy when you wake up. Anyway it's your turn in the shower, I left it running".

Bobby nodded and picked up some clothes to change into as he made his way for the shower.

"Oh and by the way you might want to turn the heat down in there Iceman, it's a bit…" John cringed as he heard Bobby scream in agony.

"BASTARD!"

This is short I know but don't worry I'm going to do a longer chapter tomorrow! Please Review.


	6. Voilent John

**Hello! Yes it's a miracle I'm finally updating. And I owe it all to Silver Salamander my faithful and loyal reviewer. Thanks for the idea, and actually no I don't know exactly how this story is going to end up but I kind of have and idea what I want to do with it. So here it is.**

* * *

"So you'll go out Friday night?" Asked Bobby wishfully.

"Well… I'm not sure really, I mean, I don't know whether I can trust you or not after what you did last time"

"I know I'm sorry Rogue. I don't know what possessed me to do such a thing"

"It couldn't have been that hot headed John?" Suggested Rogue ironically.

"Well I suppose kind of, but I shouldn't have been such a jerk and I want to apologize. I love you Rogue…" Bobby said nervously down the phone.

He felt guilty about doing this to Rogue, again. But he knew that he couldn't have John, he always did settle for second best, but she didn't need to know that.

"Okay, I suppose" Laughed Rogue contently.

"Right thanks a lot, I'll see you then". Bobby waved to no one in particular as he placed the phone back on its holder and lay back down on his bed.

He was bored. John had to go somewhere, didn't say where. Probably with some stupid whore or something like that knowing John. But he'd been gone over two hours.

Finally the door clicked open and John entered the room. Wearing his leather jacket as always and some long black denim jeans. He looks so good in black… Bobby trailed off in thoughts of John wearing black leather until he was snapped out of them by blasting music.

Bobby cringed as he heard the high-pitched electric guitar pouring out of the speakers. He stood up and pulled the plug out of the wall abruptly.

"Bobby! Why did you do that?" Whined John angrily, frowning at Bobby.

"Because, that song was terrible and It was on loud enough for Magneto to hear it who's probably on the other side of the world at this present moment" Answered Bobby.

John turned pale at the mention of Magneto's name and nodded before walking into the bathroom. Bobby pulled a confused face before shrugging John's weirdness off and lying back down on his bed to play on his game boy SP.

John exited the bathroom about an hour later wearing the clothes he sleeps in but completely dry.

"What've you been doing?" Asked Bobby suspiciously raising his left eyebrow.

"Nothing… I mean showering" Answered John lying to Bobby.

"Then why are you dry?" Questioned Bobby nodding towards John's body.

"Oh, I got out of the shower about half an hour ago, been practicing my speech for tomorrow's Science lesson in the mirror"

"Okay"

Bobby knocked on Rogues door cheerfully with flowers tightly grasped in his right hand hidden behind his back. He was wearing his best suit and has combed his hair back! This better be worth it, maybe it will help him move on and forget about his feelings for John as more than a friend.

The door opened slowly and Rogue appeared wearing a long formal dress. It was silky red with black decoration.

"Wow you look stunning…" Said Bobby lying to her once again. Was it just him or was he doing that a lot lately.

Rogue giggled and grabbed Bobby's hand clasping it with her own-gloved one.

"Come on lets go?" Said Rogue pulling Bobby down the corridor eagerly.

"Wow why are you in such a rush. I booked the table for 7:00, we'll get there on time, no need to worry"

Asked Bobby slowing down slightly.

"Sorry" Laughed Rogue. " I just wanted to get out of this place, it gets annoying being stuck in here all the time"

Bobby nodded in agreement as they walked down the stairs.

Bobby swung the double doors open allowing Rogue to pass through like a gentleman as he followed her out.

Bobby stopped as he stepped out of the doors. John was here! And Smoking! Damn him he said he'd quit!

"Bobby?" Asked John.

"Hi"

"Where are you going?" Asked John eyeing Rogue suspiciously.

"Oh me and Rogue are just going out"

"Okay" John said "But make sure your back before ten" Stated John before throwing his cigarette on the ground and walking back into the mansion.

"That was easy. I was expecting a big conflict" Said Rogue.

"Me too" Answered Bobby honestly.

The two walked off in the direction to get in Bobby's car and drive to the restaurant.

* * *

John slammed his door angrily. Why was he getting so jealous? They were just going out nothing special, just a 'friendly' date. What! Who was he kidding you don't go out on friendly dates dressed like James Bond! Before he could realize John had started to trash his side of the room ripping his posters of various bands off the walls, and throwing random objects round the room furiously.

John sunk to the floor miserably, he'd have to tidy all this up before Bobby got home. He felt a bit better at least he's taking the anger out on something other than himself now. John thought for a moment then grinned slightly before running over to the door and jamming the chair under it again making sure no one would come in.

He didn't want the likes of Summer's seeing the mess. John then walked back over to the bathroom and in the direction of the sink. He opened the door to the small cupboard attached to the wall and scanned the contents.

He sighed he couldn't see his razor anywhere. He began rummaging through the cabinet hastily as he got the urge to feel the sensation of the blade ripping through his skin, again.

John smiled as he found what he was looking for; he made his way back into the bedroom and began thinking of where to do it. Somewhere where Bobby wouldn't see no matter what he wore.

He rolled his shorts leg up just before realizing in a way he wanted Bobby to see. He tried to imagine Bobby's reaction in his mind but then realized he didn't care anyway. Bobby wouldn't know, just like he didn't know that John was suffering from bipolar disorder…

He'd talked to Storm about it, that's where he had been earlier. Storm had given he some tablets… bad idea. He didn't understand why doctors did that they give depressed patients drugs? Would they not be able to have an overdose? He didn't know but it was worth a try.

* * *

Bobby quickly kissed Rogue on the lips being careful not to stay that way for to long. He didn't want another episode with the vacuum!

Rogue sighed before thanking Bobby for the evening and returned to her room.

Bobby knocked for the third time, John had blocked the door on him again, and this constant cycle of jealously had to stop!

"John!" Yelled Bobby furiously.

He heard rummaging around and items being discarded without the slightest care and frowned just as John opened the door. "Your late…" John said simply before walking back into the room and slouching down onto his bed.

Bobby rolled his eyes and walked into the bedroom and stopped abruptly when he saw the mess. "JOHN! What the fuck have you been doing in here?"

"Masturbating" Answered John sarcastically, but truthfully all the same.

"John! I'm serious get off your lazy arse and clean up!" Ordered Bobby pointing to the floor.

John stood up angrily and threw Bobby into the wall behind him roughly. "Don't you ever fucking tell me what to do again!" John exclaimed before loosening his grip on Bobby's collar and storming out of the room.

Bobby began to sob and supported himself on the wall. How could John do that to him? He shut the door quickly before anyone heard him and fell to his knees to repair the damage John had done to the room. He had a feeling he was going to be up for a while.

**

* * *

**

**Finally… Anyway just incase you don't know what Bipolar Disorder is here's a brief summary of it. And no I did not write it.**

**Bipolar disorder (also known as manic depression) is an affective disorder that causes periodic mood swings in which they cycle from depression to mania. Depression may be characterized by having a lack of motivation, difficulty doing tasks, short attention span, decreased appetite, crying spells, difficulty in getting to sleep or sleeping too much, and in the more severe cases thoughts of self harm. Mania is separated into two types: Full mania and hypomania. Mania may be characterized by a decreased need for sleep, decreased self-control, overspending, increased sexual activity, irritability, rage, risk-taking behaviors, and in the more severe cases psychotic states. Hypomania is described as having the same behaviors, to a less extreme level**.


	7. A letter for Bobby

**Depressed Gothic Raven: No John didn't take many pills just a little too many that's all. Thanks for your reviews I really appreciate them!**

**Silver Salamander: Thanks for reviewing all of my chapters and helping me with this story, it was a real help. Without you this story probably would have been deleted by now.**

* * *

John ran he didn't care where he just had to get away from this place, just for a little while. He carried on running down the hallway that led to the front entrance until he crashed into Scott Summers who was currently holding a stack of test papers and what looked to be Reports of some kind.

John fell on top of Scott who was now lying on the floor on his back. He mumbled something that was supposed to be an apology before standing up and beginning to dash off again until this time Scott grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards him.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Asked Scott angrily trying to restrain John from running away again.

"Get off me!" Cried John trying to break free of Scott's grip but to no avail as the other man was far stronger.

"John calm down!" Yelled Scott just as John stopped struggling slightly as he became exhausted. "Now I'm going to let you go now", said Scott slowly " but don't try to run off again. Understood?" Asked Scott slowly.

John nodded as Scott released his grip on his arms.

"Now you are you going to tell me what's wrong or do we have to go and get the Professor to read your mind?" Asked Scott.

John's eyes widened at Scott's last remark and answered, " No! Don't anything but that, I'll tell you but not here…" John said looking around the corridor.

"Fine, we will go to my room," Said Scott pushing John in front of him in the direction of his room.

* * *

Bobby pinned the last poster up onto the wall before slouching down onto John's bed. He was exhausted. He didn't even know why he done these things for him, all John ever did was screw things up right. He should have just left everything where it was!

But no he had to go and be the nice guy and fix everything. Bobby wondered where John was as he clambered off John's bed and onto his own, he didn't have any lessons tomorrow, it was a Saturday.

* * *

"So you hit him?"

"Yeah…" Said John quietly.

"And that's all that happened?" Requested Scott. John thought for a minute before nodding his head signaling that the answer was yes.

"John you really need to see that violence isn't the answer for everything. Ever since I've known you that's how you've sorted out all your problems… you need to try and calm down"

"Well if people didn't irritate me so much then I wouldn't have to hit them would I?"

Said John angrily trying his best not to lose his temper.

"Sorry? What did Bobby do wrong?"

John mumbled something incoherently before avoiding Scott's gaze behind his ruby coloured shades.

"Speak up"

"No", answered John loud enough for Scott to hear him.

"Good, now stand up, your going back and you're going to apologize." Demanded Scott.

"Look it's late, Bobby doesn't get enough sleep as it is" Stated John.

Scott considered this for a minute before nodding in agreement, "Okay but you will, first thing in the morning"

John nodded and walked out.

"Oh and John, I don't want this to happen again, otherwise you may be punished"

John bit his bottom lip, he didn't like the way that had sounded, it reminded him of his father. "Okay".

He walked swiftly out of the room and began to stride down the large corridors. He was trying to think of what to say to Bobby. Maybe he could just walk in and act like nothing had ever happened. No… he'd done that too many times before, Bobby deserved more than that.

He sighed and opened the door to his room. Bobby was asleep, that was good, and at least he's going to have a good sleep. John walked over to the desk that was positioned in between his and Bobby's bed and sat down. Opening the draw to the left he pulled out a pad of lined paper. He felt like writing a story, and maybe an apology letter to Bobby at the same time….

Bobby groaned and rolled over onto his side, he'd had a stupid dream. He lifted himself up off his bed and peered over at John to see he was still sleeping, no surprise there, John could be very lazy.

He opened his wardrobe, grabbed some clothing and walked into the bathroom to get showered and brush his teeth.

John opened his eyes the moment Bobby had walked into the bathroom, he hadn't slept all night and now he was going to pay the price.

15 minutes later Bobby returned to the bedroom fully dressed and awake. He stopped when he saw an envelope lying on the desk alone. He walked over to the letter and picked it up it was addressed to him.

**

* * *

**

Bobby

* * *

Bobby gasped for a second when he thought that this could be a suicide not but then sighed in relief as he felt John's chest… he was awake. They knew each other better than they knew themselves, even their breathing patterns.

Bobby decided to leave it and see how long John would fake being asleep. He looked at the excellent decoration on the front of the envelope as he thought about how much effort he must have put into it.

He smiled before opening the letter and began to read…

_Dear Bobby,_

_Hi, this is really awkward, but I want to apologize, for everything. I've put you through so much and I know I'm a jerk, you're a good person Bobby and you don't deserve to be treated the way you do. I'm sorry, I don't want you to suffer any more and I think that it would be best if we stopped being friends… You have Marie, you wont have to listen to us bickering anymore, I'm sorry Bobby even though you should please don't hate me, I'm not asking for forgiveness just please don't hate me. I couldn't live with that…_

_St.John Alerrdyce_

_P.s: I love you Bobby, thanks for being my friend…_

Bobby could feel his eyes watering as the last line stuck in his head, 'I couldn't live with that…' he didn't know whether it was just him being paranoid or was it true that that line was more than just a simple little everyday phrase?

John quickly placed the letter; that was decorating in a light blue, back into the envelope. He sighed before turning to face John.

"Look at me" Demanded Bobby. John didn't move, "John I know your awake"

John sighed quietly and turned over so he was facing Bobby but not looking at him directly.

"What's all this about us not being friends?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to stay as friends Bobby"

"Why not?" Asked Bobby sadly.

"You know why" Answered John bitterly before hitting himself on the forehead for being so damn short tempered.

"It's okay John, I can deal with it, and it's never stopped us before."

"Bobby I'm sorry but we can't be friends, I went to far last" Said John standing up and running into the bathroom.

"John?" Yelled Bobby chasing after John. "Stop running away were sorting this problem out right now!"

"What is there to sort out?" Questioned John through the wooden door. "As far as I'm concerned there is no problem"

Bobby sighed and walked out of the room if only John's last words were true…

**

* * *

People hello! I have a question. Should this story have a happy ending… or a devastating and heartbreaking sad one? You tell me in your reviews. By the way I just thought I might tell you the sad ending will include suicide…**

**See you later!**


	8. Hugs and John's lame attempt at sorry

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN 2.**

John was getting extremely bored sitting on the bathroom floor…

He'd already had 3 showers, and was contemplating having another. Anything was better than leaving his sanctuary. Although he would have to eat very soon as his stomach had been growling since he arrived in there.

"Fuck!" Cursed John standing up and opening the door. There was only so much boredom one person could take, and he'd had enough.

Bobby was right he should stop running away and go and confront Bobby about this so-called problem right this instant.

He walked down the corridor clumsily whistling when he heard someone calling his name.

"John?"

John turned around to be met by Bobby.

"Hey"

"So you finally decided to come out of the bathroom huh?"

"Yeah I guess" Replied John.

"So where are you off to?"

"Nowhere!" John answered quickly before turning back in the direction of the room they shared and virtually sprint-walking towards it.

Bobby shook his head and followed after John.

He seriously felt sorry for the guy sometimes. John had even left the door open for him.

"Yo Mr.Pyro?"

"What?" Asked John from his bed.

"You know your such a pity case", stated Bobby sitting next to the Fiery Teen.

"I know, a'int my fault" I can't live without drama in my life…"

"So what about the letter?"

"I don't know, I think that was a sad attempt at saying sorry".

Bobby raised his eyebrow.

"Okay so maybe I was being a little bit over-dramatic, but I really am sorry. I'll go to my anger classes and everything from now on I promise", Said John pleading for forgiveness.

"Hey, I already forgave you"

"Does this mean we get to hug?" Asked John a little to hopingly.

Bobby's face look puzzled as his brain registered what Bobby had just said. But was then replaced by a grin as he realized John was going to let him. This was like a once in a lifetime experience.

Bobby smiled and pulled John into his arms. John snuggled as close as he possibly could as there two mutant powers combined together keeping them both warm enough.

"You said a hug John, not 'can I use you as my giant teddy bear and go to sleep?'"

"Just stay still…" Sobbed John quietly.

"Are you okay?" Asked Bobby looking at his friend then wiping his tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy duh! How could I possibly be sad at this moment"

"Are you going to let go?" Asked Bobby thinking of the uncomfortable position that he had been placed in.

"No", John Answered simply before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**

* * *

Yeah you'd expect a really huge and gigantic chapter after the big wait but sorry no dice. I've made the decision that I'm going to post this story in smaller chapters from now on it's easier. Hence this chapter.**


	9. The End

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any of it's characters._**

* * *

"John... John wake up" Bobby shook his friend lightly trying to wake him.

"No, go away," John protested and pulled the covers over his face blocking the sunlight from his view.

"We don't have time for this today John. You don't want to be late for Maths again, I don't know about you but I'm certainly not in the mood for another one of Scott Summer's famous rants. He went on for thirty whole minutes last time!"

"Fine fine, just give me a minute to get changed" John finally agreed reluctantly making his way from the bed into the bathroom.

Bobby nodded and walked back over to his bed and began to check he had all his necessities for the day.

John emerged five minutes later fully dressed and perfectly presentable for the day ahead.

"How the hell do you do that?" Bobby inquired in astonishment.

"Do what?" John smirked knowing exactly what Bobby was referring to.

"You take a measly five minutes in the bathroom, when I take about an hour to get ready. Yet you still look amazing!"

"Aw, poor Bobby Wobby is getting all worked up. Don't worry about it babe. You look way hotter than me anyway." John winked in Bobby's direction playfully before grabbing his rucksack and exiting their shared room.

Bobby stood in shock before ensuring himself that John was just playing with him. He only wished he would be serious for a change...

* * *

Later on that day...

"That ex of yours can be such a bitch sometimes Bobby." John complained dropping into one of the chairs in the recreation room.

"Please can we not have a repeat of this. How many times have we been through this?" Bobby questioned agitatedly.

John shrugged.

"Enough. If Rogue still hasn't got over the fact that I like someone... Erm I mean don't like her then that's not our problem"

John's eyes brightened with curiosity after hearing Bobby's words. "You like someone?"

"No!" Bobby denied all too quickly.

John laughed to himself before continuing to speak, "you do realize that your the worst liar on the face of this Earth right?"

Bobby blushed and shook his head taking a nervous gulp of the water he was currently drinking.

"Well you are, now you know. So are you gonna tell me who the lucky girl is?"

Bobby choked on the water he'd swallowed followed by a coughing fit. Once he'd recovered, red in the face he shook his head.

John raised his eyebrow in amusement.

Bobby stopped what he was doing when he realized that John's gaze was still focused upon him.

"Look dude, it's nothing important, seriously"

"Aw, but I wanna know," John pouted.

Bobby had all kinds of arguments happening inside his mind right now. In one sense he wanted to confess everything to John right there. But on the other hand, those actions could lose him his best friend once and for all. He concluded it would be safer to keep things the way they are now.

"Fine, but not here"

What the fuck? What's wrong with him, he'd just mentally agreed that he wouldn't do this.

"Somewhere private?" Asked John.

He nodded whilst standing up and they began taking a slow pace back to their room.

Bobby's heart was beating so fast, he had no idea how he planned to explain this to John. So many thoughts were passing through his mind, rejection, misunderstanding, hatred, anger... what if John was so disgusted with him that he never even spoke to him again.

Once they reached their room John wasted no time in unlocking an pushing the door open, he gestured for Bobby to enter first and then followed him in afterwards.

Bobby sat down on his bed and looked up nervously to John who'd chosen to lean against the wall directly in front of the bottom of his bed.

"Why are you taking this so seriously? It's just a stupid crush".

Bobby shook his head. "It's more than that, this person makes me feel so good. Whenever their around I can't help but feel happy, when they touch me I get little tingles throughout my body and butterfly's just thinking about them" Admitted Bobby.

John couldn't help feel jealous of whoever this person was, and was also well aware of that familiar anger creeping up. "Just tell me, who is it?" He almost growled.

Bobby paused for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and answering, "it's... John I... this is awkward!"

"Come on just spit it out man, it's not that hard" John urged.

"JohnIthinkIreallylikeyou" Bobby quickly explained all in one breath.

John wasn't sure if he was hearing rightly, damn his imagination. "Could you please repeat that... slowly"

Bobby sighed, "John, I think I really, really, really like you."

John's eyes widened, there it was again. "You mean like as best friends or...?"

"I want you to be more than just my friend John"

John stood in shock. He could hardly believe his ears, he'd waited so long to hear those words emit from the boy sitting before him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I knew you wouldn't feel the same way" Bobby quickly stood and pushed past Bobby moving towards the bathroom.

"Hey!" He quickly grabbed Bobby's arm. "Who said anything about me not feeling the same way?"

Before Bobby had time to react John's lips were upon his own. He stood motionlessly marveling at the taste of John.

When Bobby didn't react John quickly pulled back. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm still slightly shocked that's all, I've waited for this day since I met you..."

John nodded. "I know me too, now are you gonna shut up and kiss me or is this going to be one sided?"

Bobby laughed before complying to John's request.

When the need for oxygen became evident they both released each other reluctantly.

"I know one thing that we can relate with Iceman." John stated.

A flustered Bobby questioned, "really, and what's that?"

"When we touch, you make me feel incredibly 'happy'".

_**

* * *

Okay there it is, I ended this really abruptly. This wasn't how the original plot ended but I really had to get this story out of the way. Thanks to all of you who reviewed throughout the writing of this fiction, without you I would have deleted it by now.**_

_**One thing that I found funny whilst writing this was the sentence "Who said anything about me not feeling the same way?".**_

_**I made a typing error which originally made it look like, "Who said anything about me not feeling the same gay?". I know, not very amusing but I laughed anyway. Any one else?**_

**DeathRealm**


End file.
